


Yeah...I Meant It.

by K2Cr2O7Wataru



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K2Cr2O7Wataru/pseuds/K2Cr2O7Wataru
Summary: Kurt叼着烟，似乎心不在焉地坐在浴缸边上，浴缸里是正因为被夹在自己幻想与当下现实之间而感到手足无措的Dave。





	1. Actually...I dunno.

二十四岁的Kurt Cobain显然不擅长露出那种表情，那种喜悦中混杂着狡黠和挑逗的笑容，很快他就出于某些种自我克制而表现得有些尴尬，这个微不足道的瞬间如同一个音量微弱的三十二分音符一般转瞬即逝，但二十二岁的Dave Grohl依旧将那幅画面下意识地牢牢烙印在了自己的视网膜上。他先是愣了一下，回想自己到底有没有见过Kurt会做出这样的表情，然后才反应过来那个重重落在他面颊上的，触感好似被无水酒精灼烧皮肤的滚烫的吻。

“真不错。”Kurt称赞道，脸上的表情微妙地转换成他平日里那副慵懒又人畜无害的笑容，“Dave真的很棒，你觉得呢？”他又添油加醋地补充着，用他一贯的奇怪幽默。

“......”

Dave只是错愕地盯着Kurt。

——谈话当然顺利地进行下去了，Dave从来不是喜欢把气氛搞砸的那种人，他直接告诉Kurt自己很高兴，然后和湿漉漉的Kurt在浴缸边拥抱，心里想的是自己似乎从来没有这么激动过。似乎就连那个十七岁前的冬天的晚上——他收到来自Scream乐队的回信的那一次——都比不上来自他妈的Kurt Cobain的一句称赞。

“天哪。我被Kurt夸奖了。他夸了我的歌，还夸了两句。他甚至还高兴地亲了我。”当时的Dave心里想，为这份欣喜和Kurt的笑容不自觉地浑身震颤。“......我简直乐意为他做任何事。”

这个小小的想法当时只是一闪而过，连Dave都无法确定自己是否是真心的，但那个来自Kurt的吻绝对是真实的，Kurt的嘴唇很热也很软，他当时正在洗澡，他的胡子才刮掉不久，但那些新窜出来的胡茬依然在Dave的脸上留下了一阵火辣辣的感觉。

Dave蜷缩在浴缸里，用手指磨蹭了几下被Kurt吻过的那侧脸颊。——Kurt的笑容和他的吻。Kurt的笑容和他的吻。Kurt的笑容和他的吻。Dave无法抑制地在脑海里不停演练着这一幕发生时他所感觉到的所有感觉和他反应出的所有反应，一次一次又一次，不光是在浴缸里。在床上，在厨房，在机械地搓着他们两人的脏衣服的时候，Dave都常常陷入这一永远演不完的片段。尽管在这之前他也会偶尔这么做——只是偶尔，偶尔陷入一种对与Kurt一起度过的一些美好时光的怀念，但从没有现在这么强烈。甚至那些姑娘们，Dave很喜欢她们，也享受和她们在一起，但好像还没有哪一个能让他把狂喝伏特加配汽水喝得烂醉的Kurt Cobain直接扒光了，扔进浴缸里，然后就这么不管不顾地飞奔出公寓应邀共度春宵......

二十二岁的Dave Grohl开始怀疑自己是半个基佬。

这么说显然不符合Kurt近乎偏执的要求，所以他改了改：二十二岁的Dave Grohl开始怀疑自己是半个同性恋者。

光靠以上的臆想显然不足以支持这种想法的诞生。在狭小的浴缸里，Dave正沉浸在自己的小独角戏里的时候，Kurt Cobain闯进了浴室——实际上他并不是“闯进来”，他转动门把手时几乎没有发出声音，门也只是被轻轻推了一下，带着猫叫一般的吱呀声缓慢地移开。

Dave实在吓了一大跳，不光是因为Kurt幽灵般的突然出现，还因为门完全打开后，他才发觉自己的一只手早已在水中轻柔地握住了自己还没有完全勃起的阴茎——在他想着Kurt Cobain的同时。

现在我绝对是半个基佬了。Dave意识到，并且迅速又尽量不引人注目地将手从两腿之间抽出来，装模作样地搓搓大腿和胸前，再缩紧了一些自己的身体，不自然地抱住胸前的双膝。  
Kurt在门口愣了一会儿，他经常这样，像是某种行动迟缓的动物，然后摇摇晃晃地走进浴室，在马桶盖上坐下。Dave连眼睛都不敢眨一下，盯着Kurt慢吞吞地完成这一系列任务，并且确定他没有发现任何异常之后，才稍微松了一口气。Kurt继续缓慢地运动着，他抬起手，吸了一口烟，再顺手撩开遮住了他那双海蓝色眼睛的金色长发，无言地看着浴缸里有些窘迫的Dave，期待他开口说些什么。

Dave当然明白Kurt的意思，Kurt在自己洗澡时直接推门进来也算不上什么稀奇的事，只要公寓里没有其他人陪他，他就经常用这种方式来打扰Dave，保持自己和他人的接触。他太需要和别人待在一起了，他需要讲话，需要别人的关心，需要逗别人笑和逗自己笑。好像只有这样他才能短暂地忘记自己心理上和生理上双重的痛苦，Dave发誓自己没有就这一点同情过Kurt，因为这种同情对Kurt来说是彻头彻尾的侮辱，Dave不能再明白这一点了。但的确，他心中还有别的不同于同情的感情存在。从某个很小的瞬间开始，他们之间的关系就不再像是高中里那种经常混在一起抽烟、喝酒、说老师坏话的男孩子们了。Dave在某种意义上承担起了在照顾他的重任，相比起在Scream乐队里一直被照顾的那段时间，Dave更乐意如此照顾Kurt，他乐意在Kurt需要自己的时候陪伴在他身边，如果能够让Kurt忘记痛苦，感到舒服，他乐意为他做任何事。

“怎么了？”Dave关切地问，“胃不舒服？”

“没有。”他又吸了口烟，并把烟灰掸进旁边洗手池，“我没事。你洗了快半个小时了。”

Dave这才明白自己竟然把Kurt在外面晾了这么久，他为在浴室里发生的事情不好意思地笑了笑，感觉自己的心脏像是在打鼓一样嗵嗵地捶着自己的胸膛，谁都不会想被自己的乐队主唱兼室友发现自己在他的浴室里手淫，更不要说是Dave和Kurt了。刚加入Nirvana那会儿Dave连自己唱歌都不敢让Kurt听见，而这不光是Dave对自己的歌声感到不自信，或者害羞怕生之类的，什么都好。实际上有很大一部分的原因，是他总是下意识地把Kurt当作一个需要自己尊敬对待的对象，在Dave的心中，从一开始他们的身份地位似乎就没有平等过。不过Dave并不介意过这一点，也许吧，也许是因为Kurt从来都没什么架子，也许是因为他乐意。

“呃，我都没意识到我泡了这么久。”他柔声说，听上去像一只迷了路的羊羔，“也许我该出来了。”

Kurt又重复了一遍刚才他做过的动作——抬手，吸烟，掸烟灰，然后说着：“没关系，”一边把自己的屁股挪到浴缸边上。“你知道的。如果你想泡，泡着就是了。”

事情的确就这么简单，Kurt只是需要有个人在自己边上，但当下的局面让Dave不得不去想很多——Kurt叼着烟，似乎心不在焉地坐在浴缸边上，浴缸里是正因为被夹在自己幻想与当下现实之间而感到手足无措的Dave。

“我的确得出来了。”Dave决定表现得强硬一些，扶着浴缸边缘和墙壁从浴缸里站起来，这是当下他使自己看上去不会那么不自然的唯一办法，“要不是你进来，我都要泡成蘑菇汤了。天哪。”

Kurt哧哧地笑起来，烟头向地板洒下了不少银雪花般的烟灰。他喜欢这种奇怪的称呼，曾经有那么几天，Kurt管Dave叫“牛排酱”，因为那几天Dave的黑色长发上沾满了烤牛排和黑椒酱汁的香味，而Kurt正在为他的胃病接受素食疗法，只能闻不能吃。于是Dave就反过来叫他“花生酱”，因为Kurt每个早晨只能吃得下半个夹了两片烤苹果和大量花生酱的“三明治”——虽然Kurt说那是三明治，还总是让Dave帮他多放花生酱，甜甜的东西总是让他感觉很好。但Dave在做给Kurt吃的时候从不认为这奇怪的食物搭配可以叫做三明治。这只是一种面对疾病的妥协，他这么认为，并对Kurt不能吃肉一事感到惋惜。

Kurt把烟递给Dave，示意让他抽完它，懒洋洋地说：“说真的......我进来之前觉得看见你他妈的抽嗨了淹死在浴缸里我都不会惊讶......”

Dave也笑起来，接过烟，猛吸了一口，把烟头摁灭在洗手池里，取下架子上的毛巾围在腰上。他隐约觉得Kurt话里有话，于是他对着镜子里的Kurt问：“你想洗个澡吗？”  
他转过头，Kurt正弓着背坐着，双手搭在膝盖上，交叉于两腿之间。他仰着头，皱着眉头，如同海蓝宝石般的眼睛里隐隐有着一种只有小孩子才能表现出来的无辜，像个圣洁的天使又像只无助的猫咪。这一切不过是Dave自己的想象罢了，不过，砰！那个不存在的Kurt Cobain给了他当头一棒。

“想。”现实中的Kurt在香烟烟雾中轻声回答。


	2. Love you.Not the only Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “......你想和我做爱吗？”Dave立刻意识到自己跳过了许多不该跳过的步骤，而他发誓他的目的绝对不止这一个。

然后他们接吻了。在浴缸边上。

是Dave先凑上去的——他根本就无法确定自己到底在想什么，但他还是凑上去了。也许他不希望为了自己的感情而在Kurt面前说谎或是演戏，他也不想让Kurt在生活中的某时某刻觉得自己刻意甚至虚伪。他需要告诉他，他需要给Kurt一个他所值得得到的吻。所以他凑上去了，双手扶着浴缸的边缘，轻轻地凑上去用嘴唇碰了碰Kurt的嘴唇，然后立刻缩了回来。

而Kurt看上去并没有他想象中那么慌乱，这也是理所当然的——不到一分钟前，他们还抓着洗发水制造出的泡沫在浴室里打闹。Kurt只觉得这是另外一个恶作剧，一个停战的信号，毕竟他们早就不是第一次“接吻”了，他大概怎么也不可能想到Dave是认真的，因为在Kurt的认知里，Dave不可能是认真的。

但Dave的确是认真的，他在吻到Kurt的瞬间就确定了，他差点就要张开嘴，他渴望用舌尖撬开Kurt的嘴唇和牙齿，令自己能在某种程度上冒犯到Kurt——只不过他克制住了，他清楚自己不该这么做，他需要征得Kurt的同意，不为别的，只因为这是最起码的尊重。Kurt刚咧起嘴角想说些什么，就被Dave脸上过于沉重的表情吓到了，他从没见过Dave露出这样的表情，他性格中的柔软和随和被一种令人不悦地严肃所替代了，而Kurt根本无力承受这样的严肃——因为他一向如此。

Dave望着Kurt，迫切期待他能做出一些反应，但Kurt只是如同僵死了一般，目光有些涣散地看着自己。

“Kurt？”

“......嗯。”

“......我想，我们还是把话说清楚一些比较好。”

“什么？”Kurt感觉自己快要窒息了，他无法控制地对Dave接下来要说的话感到恐慌，“——你想说什么？”

“呃，我可能......”Dave的喉结上下动了动，“好吧。我想我可能有点喜欢上你了。我是說......我好像愛上你了。”

“......”

Kurt不自然地往后缩了缩，苦笑着说：“这好像......不是很好笑。”

“嗯，对。我没有在开玩笑。”

“Dave......”

“我他妈......是真心的。”

Dave耐心地等待着Kurt的回应，给他足够的时间去思考，他知道Kurt不擅长处理人际关系，也知道自己的坦白可能只是在动摇他们之间的友谊，也许Kurt会对这样的示好感到恶心，也许他会让自己马上收拾好东西滚出他的公寓。不过这都是正常的，Dave想，我们都没有做错什么......我们只不过是在捍卫自己的尊严。

一阵沉默过后，Kurt缓慢地低下头扒拉起自己的头发，好让Dave看不见自己的表情，声音模糊得像是一壶烧开了的沸水：“好吧......可是......呃，我不是不能接受，你知道的......我......”

这样的回应就已经让Dave感到舒服了不少，是的，这样就足够了。他看着Kurt艰难地一点一点抬起头，看着Kurt的蓝色的眼睛似乎正在自己身上寻找着什么，而后又带着一丝无名的忧郁将视线转向别处。他靠近了，Dave感到一小团温暖的鼻息打在自己的嘴唇上，但很快这份温暖就被另一份炙热所覆盖——Kurt捧起他的脸，小心翼翼地吻住了Dave。

Dave尽量忍住不去猜测Kurt这么做的动机是什么，而他的身体还是擅自替他做了决定。他抬起了原本僵在浴缸边缘的有些颤抖的手，用指腹轻轻擦过Kurt的脸颊，而Kurt丝毫没有躲闪，仅仅只是保持着吻住Dave的姿势，也没有任何要退下的意思。

Dave觉得好像快要有什么东西要从胸口喷涌出来了。

“张开嘴。”他几乎是下意识地吐出了这三个字。然后，一条柔软的裂缝缓缓展开，而Dave只是本能地把舌头搅了进去——这感觉就像跳进了一碗培根奶油浓汤一般，厚重而黏稠。Kurt在接吻方面简直像是个小孩子，但他的顺从已经足以让Dave在欲望的驱使下做出更多出格的动作，他用舌尖谨慎地探索着这个狭小而湿润的空间，缓慢舔过Kurt粗糙的上颚，再勾起他笨拙的舌尖。Kurt抓住Dave耳边的一缕湿发，执拗地用自己粗暴的方式接受着来自Dave的逗弄。他们吻了很久，直到Dave逐渐意识到了自己到底在做什么——操，我正在跟他妈的Nirvana主唱在浴缸边上疯狂舌吻——他才觉得自己该停下来了，于是他按住Kurt的肩膀，在他嘴唇上留下一次轻浅的亲吻，便主动将两人分开。Kurt有些锋利的锁骨紧紧地贴着他的手掌，辐射般传递出一种惊人的热量，他们额头靠着额头，Kurt的呼吸如同被阳光烤烫了的沙砾似的倾泻在Dave的胸口，留下一阵阵火辣的擦痛。Dave看见Kurt微张的嘴唇上正蒙着一层糖浆般的暗红色光泽。

“Dave。”

“......”

Kurt松开Dave被紧攥在自己手心里的长发，隔着柔软的碎发用手指刮擦着他的耳廓。

“谢谢你。”他犹豫着说。

“......你想和我做爱吗？”Dave立刻意识到自己跳过了许多不该跳过的步骤，而他发誓他的目的绝对不止这一个。

“......”

Kurt停下了手上的动作，并且反应过来自己的动作可能意味着什么。这动作不光是对Dave，似乎也是在对他自己说——别想了，你没法拒绝的。

你永远没法拒绝。

Kurt最先笑起来，于是Dave也有些尴尬地附和着笑了几声，Kurt故作老成地搂住Dave的脖子，在他脸上亲了一下，轻声问道：“你觉得呢？”

Dave很清楚那是什么意思，所以他尽量紧地也抱住了Kurt——这个总是比任何男人都要像一个男孩，又总是比任何男孩都要像一个男人的Kurt。

而现在，对Dave来说他更像是个男孩了。

Dave扯下腰上的浴巾跳进了浴缸，带着一盒一直放在镜子后面的几乎全新的凡士林，他们干瘦得似乎只有骨头的双腿在水中挤在一起，还漂浮着少许泡沫的洗澡水溢出了不少，这个小小的浴缸似乎从来没有这么拥挤过。

Dave顺手将凡士林放在了Kurt耳边，凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇和下巴，用手指卷起他金色的发梢。“介意我把水放掉吗？”他十分有礼貌地问，“我还从来没有在浴缸里和别人做过爱。呃......特别是像你这样的，你知道的......有着迷人蓝色眼睛的漂亮男孩。”

Dave承认这话听上去有点轻浮，并且他只是想讨好一下Kurt——但确实没有人能拒绝这样的称赞，Kurt那一脸自信心开始膨胀的笑容就证明了这一点。

“我已经等不急了。”Kurt笑着回答。

浴缸里的水已经排尽，但他们还是借着互相肌肤上残留的湿度爱抚遍了对方的全身，然后便是激烈的拥吻——Kurt主动将舌头捅进了Dave的口腔，得寸进尺地轻咬并吮吸着他的舌头和下唇，且三番五次用这种激烈的吻打乱Dave不温不火、仅对初次见面的女士有效的进攻方式。Kurt似乎在用这种方式提醒着Dave，提醒他正在与之调情的人到底是谁；提醒他自己并没有完全让出主动权；提醒他自己在他心里应该有着什么样的地位。Dave也因为这种狂乱而无序的亲热方式而开始变得难以自控，他用滚烫的手掌蹭过Kurt那算不上光滑而又瘦骨嶙峋的胸口，一路滑到他微微凹陷的小腹，自然而然地握住了Kurt尚未勃起的阴茎。

——天哪，他真的是个小男孩。Dave感受着手中的性器逐渐涨大，在Kurt那激烈而没有目的的吻中不自控地想。

Kurt在他嘴唇上轻啄了两下，然后暂时放开了他，或许他只是想低头看一看两个人的下半身正用何种淫荡的姿势纠缠在一起，而他的确看了——Dave已经因为他捣乱般的吻而硬了。那根完全勃起的阴茎正紧紧贴着Dave平坦的小腹，Kurt意识到自己甚至都不需要上手就能让他硬成这个样子，并对此感到满意极了。他抬起头，Dave正有些不好意思地对自己微笑着，脸颊上蒙着一层罕见的红晕。

“......这有点奇怪。”Kurt缓缓吐出一口气，笑着对Dave说。

“是啊......”他轻声附和。

“我的乐队的鼓手正在给我手淫。”他揽住Dave的后脑勺说，“而我觉得他现在真他妈的性感......”

Dave有些惊讶地抬起眼睛看了Kurt一眼。在视线短暂交接之后，他再一次奋不顾身地跳进了那碗培根奶油浓汤里，并加快手上套弄的速度。Kurt刚刚那放荡的表情让他情不自禁地后背一紧——猜猜现在是谁站在主导地位上？Dave能做且想做的只有尽全力地去取悦他，讨好他，他故意用布着一层薄薄的茧子的虎口磨蹭着Kurt的龟头顶端，把脸埋进他的脖颈，吮吸他薄而脆弱的皮肤。Kurt第一次叫了出来——这声音发出得太过冒失，就像一个意外，所以听上去毫不刻意但又淫荡无比。Dave不断在他的脸颊和脖子上留下一些细碎的吻，好让他放松下来，不至于那么不自在。而在Dave逐渐粗暴的手活中，Kurt依然不自觉地想要收紧自己的双腿，但他所能做到的，仅仅只是使两个人的腿贴得更紧。缺氧带来的热潮一波接着一波攻击着Kurt原本就十分脆弱的理智防线。他将额头靠在Dave那瘦削的锁骨上，脸蹭着他还带着柠檬味浴盐的长发，不时从鼻腔深处发出一些表达欢愉的呻吟。

“Dave......”Kurt偏过头，确保每一股热气都能吹进他的耳朵里，然后压低了嗓音说，“操我......”

他听见Dave粗重的喘息颤抖了一下。

“别心急......”Dave用手臂撑起身体，在两个人之间拉开距离，“嗯......这需要一点......小小的技巧。”他拿起那盒搁置已久的凡士林，挖出一大块抹平在手上，在Kurt双腿之间的那个小小的凹陷处摸索起来。

他们的体温很快就令微凉的膏体变成炙热粘腻的润滑剂，Dave并没有急着将手指送进去，而是缓慢地在那个小小的洞口用手指打着转，好像是要抚平那里的每一个褶皱。Kurt的眼神略带戒备，显然不适应这种感觉，Dave放慢速度，俯下身子吻了吻他的额头，好给他一些安慰。

“放轻松。”Dave抓住Kurt扣着浴缸边缘的手，用他的手拢住自己硬得发胀的阴茎，“这不会痛的......我保证。”

“好。”他半闭着眼睛，嗓音沙哑地回答，又凑近了些，用自己的嘴唇碰了碰Dave的。

Dave笑了——并且开始尝试着用手指探进那个已经足够放松但依然紧致的穴口，这个过程比他想象中的要顺利，或者说，Kurt的身体比他想象中的更为柔软。这副从未被人仔细探索过的身体并没有对这初次的侵犯表现出格外的倔强，Kurt很温顺地接受了，他靠在冰凉的浴缸和瓷砖墙上，只有呼吸的速度逐渐加快。

“天。”他感叹道，握着Dave下身的手还在时不时地套弄着，“......这他妈实在是太奇怪了。”

“不舒服？要不要停下来？”

“至少目前我还乐在其中，Dave。”

“嗯哼？”

“而且......我也是真心的。”他微微坐直了身子，用那双湛蓝色的眼睛毫不留情地盯着Dave的眼睛，他们的睫毛似乎都快要碰到一起。

“我要你操我。我要和你做爱。”

Dave忍住了没有眨眼。

他当然完全理解Kurt Cobain在他妈的想些什么——这对Kurt来说可能只是某种表达叛逆的性交，或者他们真的在此时此刻情投意合。至少Dave觉得后者占得更多，他保证这个判断没有受到自己对Kurt所抱有的感情的影响，因为Kurt从他闯进浴室起表现出来的种种就一直暗示着他对自己的依赖，只不过事情会发生成这个样子绝对只是个意外。于是，很快他就摸到了那个桃核似的小小的腺体。没错——他原本并没有打算这么做，但他现在只是想丢掉所谓的《Dave Grohl的为人处事行为准则》，然后顺着Kurt在他那个天才般的大脑里面编排好的剧本一路演下去。Kurt对这种从未体验过的刺激感到十分惊喜，也十万分的得意——他明白自己的话在Dave身上起到了他想得到的那种作用。决堤般的快感令他僵直起身子，再一次把脸埋进了Dave的肩膀里，Dave也同样扭过头，贪婪地嗅着他头发上沐浴露的香味，开始试着塞进第二根手指。

我们从来都不会是真正的情侣。Kurt感受着Dave的手指在体内搅动产生的快感如此想着，这感觉过于像针头刺入皮肤时产生的窒息感，以至于他刚刚习惯了海洛因的身体几乎快要出现了错觉。

从前不是，或许以后也不是。

但我们交合的时候就是了。

——天造地设的一对。

Dave粗暴地把Kurt摁在了墙上，那双已然涣散的湛蓝色眼睛在他的金发间和墙壁上残留的水珠一起在昏暗的灯光下闪着微光，他抽出手指，在自己的阴茎上胡乱抹上一层凡士林，随意地套弄了两下，龟头对准了那个狭小的洞口。

他进来了——Kurt感觉到了——他怎么可以一下子就插入得这么深。Dave莽撞地冲进了Kurt的身体里，却甚至没有感受到任何阻力，只有Kurt那柔软而又富有弹性的肠壁紧紧包裹着自己。他看向Kurt的脸——他瞪大了眼睛，但没有发出一点声音，微张的唇像是要喊出什么又突然噤声。Dave凑过去吻他，轻柔地吻他，像是要以此请求他原谅自己的鲁莽，但又难以自持地开始活动起腰部，肆意地顶弄着Kurt发烫的肠道，有意无意地用力碾过他的敏感点。在Dave给予的绵长的吻里，Kurt才后知后觉地开始享受起这一切，他开始无所顾忌地发出他曾想过要避免发出的声音——现在他选择用发出这种淫荡的哼喘声来吸引Dave的注意，好让他更用力、更深入地操自己。

“操我......Dave......”Kurt在黏糊糊的舌吻和肉体交合之间错乱地喊着，几乎要把这个平日里礼貌又开朗，现在却正粗暴地操着自己的男孩当作那个可以为之托付一生的人，“这太他妈爽了......Dave......”

Dave并没有对此作出任何回应，他也不需要这么做，他只需要全心全意地操他，享受这段时长四十五分钟的恋情，仅此而已。

是的，仅此而已。

他们都最低限度地得到了自己想要的东西。

***

我爱你。并不仅限于今晚。

Kurt望着身旁抱着被子的一角快要陷入沉睡的Dave，试着要把这句话说出口。

接下来还有明天，后天，大后天。以后的日子里，Dave都要为这一晚的不正常接触负责，而Kurt不用。

他知道这之后他和Dave之间一定会发生些什么，那一定是他所不能承受的。某种渴望正驱动着他，所以他要试着把这句话说出口。

“Dave？”

“嗯......”

爱你。不仅今晚。

“没什么。但你知道的。”

Dave没有反应。Kurt缓慢地靠过去，用额头碰了碰他的。

“Yeah....I Meant it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得有点乱。中间走向变了很多次。因为我自身的原因。或许这也能从另一层面表达Kurt内心的混乱吧。对他来说，无法理解就是最好的理解。  
不过至少，这个结局我很满意。  
年轻人之间的心动就是暧昧且模糊不清的。最终他们也会如此消逝。
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Have a good Night.—Not the only Night.


End file.
